


Impatience is a Virtue

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Rule 63, cis-swapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular Wednesday afternoon had Makoto balling up sheets of notebook paper to, ever so discreetly, shoot at Kiyoshi's head. She rolled up her sleeves more securely and aimed another shot. <i>Score!</i> The paper bounced squarely off Kiyoshi's ponytail and onto the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience is a Virtue

Hanamiya Makoto sat at the back of most classes, but especially this one. One day class had been so full when she arrived that there was only one seat available, in the front row, she skipped class. To be honest, she didn't think she was learning much to begin with, it all sounded like review from her accelerated high-school courses. 

The true reason she sat in the back of this class in particular was 6 feet of toned arms and muscular back that was the goddess Kiyoshi Teppei. She was insufferable of course, one look at that godawful smile on her face would turn Makoto's stomach, but her back, now that was a view. 

This particular Wednesday afternoon had Makoto balling up sheets of notebook paper to, ever so discreetly, shoot at Kiyoshi's head. She rolled up the sleeves of her plaid shirt more securely and aimed another shot. _Score!_ The paper bounced squarely off Kiyoshi's ponytail and onto the ground. 

“Hanamiya-san!” The professor barked and Makoto sat up straighter. 

“Yes, sensei?” Her voice was the vision of respect but the smile on her face told another story. If the professor could see her all the way in the back row he’d know the respect was feigned. She could be a good actress when she tried, but this wasn’t worth it. 

“Do you have something you’d like to share with the class, and not simply the back of Ms. Kiyoshi’s head?” 

“No, sensei.” She replied, and sunk back down in her chair as soon as the professor went back to his lesson. Kiyoshi looked over her shoulder once, ponytail swinging, and the flash of eye contact was just long enough for Makoto to stick her tongue out in response. 

She didn’t risk throwing anything else in that class, it wouldn’t be worth it if the professor decided to dock her grades, or asked her to come to his office hours. When the class was dismissed she threw her notebook into her backpack and was out the door as quickly as possible. 

Kiyoshi was beside her in a matter of seconds, striding quickly beside her on the crowded sidewalks. _Damn, she’s got long legs_ , Makoto couldn’t help but notice and the taller girl turned to smile down at her. 

“What are you looking at?” Makoto snapped, walking as quick as she could and hoisting her bag further up on her shoulder. 

“You, pretty much.” Kiyoshi laughed and Makoto swore it sounded like goddamn angels singing, she _hated_ it. 

“Well, stop looking.” She turned sharply, following a sidewalk that, truth be told, led away from the direction she was heading, she just hoped Kiyoshi wouldn’t follow. 

Kiyoshi followed. She didn’t say anything else though, she only walked, side by side, easily keeping Makoto’s fevered pace. 

“What are you doing?” Makoto willed herself not to look over this time, she kept her eyes on the damp patches on the sidewalk as they passed. 

“I stopped looking at you.” She sounded offended, like Makoto had accused her of something of which she was innocent.

“You’re following me.” 

“I’m walking to class. Maybe you’re following me.” 

Makoto stopped walking, abruptly, and with a few curses the people behind her walked around. Kiyoshi stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Of course, the sun came out at that moment, and Makoto watched as it glinted off her brown hair and she wanted to scream. 

“I was not following you.” 

“Does that mean you also haven’t spent the last few weeks throwing balls of paper at me?” Kiyoshi smiled at that, a smile that looked like it held back a laugh. 

Makoto looked away then. She knew she hadn’t been precisely subtle, but it was a joke. She was clearly mocking Kiyoshi with every ball of paper, why did that idiot girl smile so much? “I wasn’t following you.” She said with all the vehemence she could muster, and turned around, pushing through a few people to get to the other side of the sidewalk where she could walk freely. 

Somehow it took Kiyoshi even less time to catch up this time. 

“I thought you weren’t following me.” Makoto said. 

“I never said that,” Kiyoshi laughed again, as if she’d just played the biggest trick ever. “I just said you might have been following me.” 

Makoto didn’t answer, she just slumped into the nearest bench. Clearly she wasn’t going to get away from Kiyoshi, and the girl had something to say and she probably planned to take years to say it. 

“What are you doing?” Kiyoshi asked. She was standing in front of the bench now, nearly knee to knee with the ripped parts of Makoto’s jeans. 

“Waiting for you to give up and go away.” Makoto sat her backpack on the damp bench beside her so she could sit back and cross her arms. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Kiyoshi sat on Makoto’s other side, the side that she’d judged didn’t have enough space to bother covering with her bag. Their thighs touched. 

Makoto refused to say anything, and the traffic on the sidewalks slowed to a trickle. If she’d had a class immediately after the last one, she’d be late by now. Kiyoshi must’ve been late to her own class. Makoto pulled a book from her bag, something from one of her literature classes, a novel she’d read in high school. 

She read for ten close to ten minutes before slamming the book shut against her thighs. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” She asked, nearly yelling, she sat up straighter and turned her head towards Kiyoshi. 

“Enjoying the weather?” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Enjoying the company?” 

“Ha! Bullshit.” 

“Waiting for you to make your move.” Her voice was quieter that time and Makoto froze in response.

“ _What?!_ ” 

The sigh Kiyoshi let out was patronizing and Makoto would have screamed except the next second found Kiyoshi’s lips brushing gently against hers and she was sinking forward, leaning in to where the hands were on her shoulders. 

When Kiyoshi pulled back Makoto was dazed for a good few seconds. Her eyes fluttered back open.

“Wh-what?” Her voice was less incredulous this time, but only out of sheer shock. 

“That would have taken you months, I got impatient.” Kiyoshi smiled and laughed and her face was still close enough that Makoto felt the breath on her cheek. The idea of the girl who waited, silently, on a bench for more than ten minutes getting impatient was laughable but suddenly Makoto didn’t think she had it in her to laugh. 

She didn’t think she could laugh, but that didn’t stop her from leaning in and kissing Kiyoshi again.


End file.
